Such methods are used for example for controlling robots (industrial robots) in medical examination rooms. These robots can perform different tasks, by way of for example the integration of a radiation emitter and a radiation receiver on a part of the robot of an X-ray angiography system. It is possible here for the robot to move away from or around an examination object based on various programmable paths, thereby allowing a very wide range of recordings to be obtained of the examination object.
It is normal to allow robots to operate in an isolated manner in a specific work cell, to which people are denied access. Such robots are programmed for time optimization, in other words speed and throughput, long working lives and repetition accuracy, in respect of their path planning algorithms.
However there are also instances in which people, e.g. a physician or patient, are present in the work cell. It is then frequently the case that people find the movements of the robot intrusive or threatening. Many people find the path planning algorithms of the robot unpredictable. Predefined acceleration profiles and resulting configuration changes in the robot system at high axial velocities also cause high levels of noise which people regularly find unpleasant or similarly threatening.